Goo Hye Sun
thumb|316px|Goo Hye Sun Perfil * Nombre: 구혜선 / Goo Hye Sun (Gu Hye Seon). * Nombre en chino: 具惠善 / Ju Hui Shan. * Profesión: Actriz, Cantante, Modelo, Pintora, Directora y Escritora, Productora, Autora, Guitarrista. * Apodo: Palbangmin (Belleza en todas las direcciones). * Fecha de nacimiento: 09-Noviembre-1984 (31 Años). * Lugar de nacimiento: Incheon Corea del Sur. * Estatura: 1,63cm. * Peso: 42kg. * Religión: '''Cristiana (o) Protestante. * '''Tipo de sangre: A. * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio. * Signo zodiacal chino: '''Rata. * '''Agencia: YG Entertainment. *'Relasion Sentimental:'Ahn Jae Hyun Casada Dramas * Blood (KBS, 2015) * Angel Eyes (SBS, 2014) * Take Care of Us, Captain (SBS, 2012) * Absolute Boyfriend (Taiwan) (GTV/FTV, 2012) * The Musical (SBS, 2011) * Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) * The King And I (SBS, 2007) * Pure 19 (KBS, 2006) * Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) * Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) * Drama City (KBS2, 2004 - 2005) Temas para Dramas * Love Song tema para Pure 19 (2006) Peliculas * Daughter (2014) * August Rush (2007) Cameo Como Escritora'Edit * Daughter (2014) * The Peach Tree (Guión, 2012) * Magic (Guión, 2010) * Tango (novela, 2009) * The Madonna (Guión, 2009) '''Como Director'Edit ''Largometraje'' * Daughter (2014) * The Peach Tree (2012) * Magic (2010) ''Cortometraje'' * You (2010) * The Madonna (2009) Programas de TV * SBS Drama Awards (SBS, 2007) MC * Inkigayo (SBS, 2006-2007) MC Anuncios * '''2009: Shin Han Group * 2009: SOUP * 2009: LG Telecom * 2007: Thurejuru (뚜레쥬르) * 2007: Like the First Time (처음처럼) * 2007: Da-Na-Han RG II (다나한 RG II) * 2005: Sharp Rieuldic: Electronic Dictionary * 2002: Sam-Bo Computer Slim PC Videos Musicales * Seo In Guk - With Laughter or With Tears (2013) * Soul Star - Will Forget. * Sung Si Kyung - We Quite Match Well * Im Tae Bin - The Reason I Close My Eyes * Kim Ji Eun - Yesterday is Different from Today, * Fahrenheit - Touch Your Heart Discografia Mini-Album Digital Single Colaboraciones * Samsung Galaxy Story OST - Flying Galaxy (2013) * Seo In Guk - Were We Happy (2013) (Dueto, Letra, Composición) Reconocimientos * 2010 12th Short Shorts Film Festival & Asia: '''Premio Proyector para (The Madonna) * '''2009 Busan Asian Short Film Festival: '''Premio del Público (The Madonna) * '''2009 Andre Kim Best Star Awards: Mejor Estrella Femenina * 2009 6th Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards (Taiwan): Mejor Estrella Femenina Asiatica * 2009 2009 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja Lee Min Ho (Boys Over Flowers) * 2009 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Popularidad cibernauta (Boys Over Flowers) * 2009 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia para la mejor serie dramática y actriz (Boys Over Flowers) * '''2007 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Nueva Estrella (The King And I) * '''2006 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz (Pure in Heart) Curiosidades * Educación: Escuela Primaria Shin Chon. ** Escuela Primaria Bu Pyeong Dong. ** Escuela Media Bu Heung. ** Escuela Secundaria Bu Pyeong Girls. ** Colegio de Arte de Seul. * Aficiones: Cantar y Dibujar. * Es una de las 'ulzzangs legendarias'. * En el mes de Octubre del 2010 fue aceptada en la prestigiosa Universidad de Sungkyunkwan, en la escuela de Direccion, sus clases empezaron en el mes de marzo del 2011. * Como empresaria es dueña del Café Monopolín '''y de la compañía cinematografica Koo Hye Sun films.''' * Koo Hye Sun es una actriz que ganó fama con el éxitoso drama "Pure 19 ", pero su popularidad llegó al máximo al interpretar a Geun Jan Di en el drama "Boys Before Flowers". * Koo Hye Sun se convierte en la cara de Air Asiana (una aerolinia muy importante) quién le dará todo los beneficios para el drama Take Care of Us, Captain, Asiana Air la escogio por ser una joven muy bonita y tener una sonrisa angelical. * Es fangirl de Im Yoon Ah y se puede ver que tiene un parecido con ella. Enlaces * Perfil (Daum) * Sitio Oficial * Sitio Oficial (Agencia) * Wikipedia en Coreano * Facebook Oficial * Twitter Galeria Koo-Hye-Sun-koo-hye-sun-31947270-524-668.jpg|goo hye sun 46cfc5832a.jpg|goo hye sun 38.jpg|goo hye sun Goo Hye Sun (1).jpg|goo hye sun goo-hye-sun_1412016687_af_org.jpg|goo hye sun GooHyeSunCosmo01.jpg|goo hye sun goo hye sun.jpg|goo hye sun Img_yga_khs01.jpg|goo hye sun Koo-Hye-Sun-koo-hye-sun-31947780-340-510.jpg|goo hye sun 20150612_1434098756_42297100_1_99_20150613090309.jpg Koo-Hye-Sun-koo-hye-sun-31947267-570-750.jpg Goo_Hye_Sun14.jpg|goo hye sun Goo_Hye_Sun15.jpg|goo hye sun Goo_Hye_Sun16.jpg|goo hye sun Goo_Hye_Sun17.jpg|goo hye sun